House of Anubis: Whodunnit Style
by Justahouseofanubisibuna
Summary: Victor Announces to the kids, that they must compete for their lives. The anubis residents are not allowed off anubis grounds and will be split into groups to fight to the finish to meet the killer of their friends and to save themselves.
1. Chapter 1

1  
New Fanfic! Btw I will be continuing my other one. ? ﾟﾒﾕ  
❌Copy me & ths is u ?￢ﾝﾌ  
Chapter 1:  
(Victor Roddenmar is transformed into Jiles btw but is called victor)  
It was an ordinary day in anubis house, the residents had no idea what would happen to them later this day. The Sibunas could handle it. It's been a month since they have defeated senkhara, they haven't let Eddie in sibuna. Yet? Or ever?  
Those 5 may be able to handle it but new residents Willow Jenks and KT Rush and returning Resident Mick cambell, Mara Jaffray, joy mercer, Jerome Clarke have no idea what's coming for them. Can Eddie the osirion surrivive. Or will they even be split into groups by who their friends are? It's all for yourself in this game? The only way out is by death. Unless you win. Victor would be coming down soon.  
4 O'Clock:  
Victor: Anubis Residents. Into The living room please.

Once they all arrived, Victor spoke again.  
Victor: Anubis Residents, The news I'm about to break to you, some of you won't be able to handle. I've been working here for some time now but nothing or no one has ever forced me to do this. It's not me, it's the killer , there is a killer in this house, it is one of you. I have never met this killer but he/she has threatened my life and yours. You all must compete for your life. The only way out is to win and discover the killer or by death. You will be split into the groups and your rooms are being rearranged as we speak. [ an: ok so each group will have to share a room btw: some girls and boys will have to share.] Everyone appeared shocked.  
Victor: The groups are:  
1: Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffaray and Mick Campbell  
2: Willow Jenks, Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke  
3. Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington  
4. Patricia Williamson, Eddie Miller and KT Rush.  
Trudy will remain in the house as a maid.  
Fabian and Eddie and Micks Room will now be Group 1's.  
Jerome and Alfie's: Group 2.  
Nina, Amber, Patricia's : Group 3.  
Mara, Joy, Kt and Willow's: Group 4.  
5 minutes later: [an: it was done so fast bc they hired like 10 guys to move everything]  
Victor: You may head to your rooms.  
Group 1 Veiw:  
Mick: I don't quite get what's going on.  
Joy: Were all going to DIE!  
Mara: DONT SAY THAT!  
Joy: Says you, the one who will probably win everything.  
Mara: Guys stop!  
Mick: Just go join Jerome's group.  
Mara: You're just mad because we broke up.

Group 2:  
Alfie: Were all dead!  
Jerome: Relax dude! We can win this!  
Alfie: Everyone dies, accept for 2.  
Willow: What do you mean?  
Alfie: Group 3, has nina and Fabian. They are going to win. And I don't even...MY girlfriend is in their group and she might die too.  
Willow: I'm feeling these terrible vibes.

Group 3:  
Nina: We are gonna die!  
Fabian: relax. We are the most skilled in the whole house.  
Amber: (looks worried) Guys, we can't turn on eachother.  
Nina: We won't.  
* everyone sibuna signs*

Group 4:  
Patricia: Eddie! We are dead! Nina and Fabian are going to somehow win together and the killer is probably going to be (whispers) KT. ️(Bc Patricia hates her) ️  
Eddie: Yacker! I'm the osirion, I got this,  
Kt: What's the osirion?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (I'm doing it now bc I won't have time later today ) (recovered will be up Monday)  
All the groups would be called down to dinner. It's almost night, no one will die untill "night" maybe.  
_Dinner_  
Nina sat at the head with her two teammates and best friends on the ends.  
The other groups sat together  
Nina's Pov:  
Patricia shot me worried looks the whole time. She eventually came over and eventually she came over and told me to check my phone.  
I pulled my iPhone from my pocket. The message read KT knows about Sibuna. I showed it to Amber and Fabian. What would it matter now that we all or almost all of us might die. I know I'm not the killer but anyone could be. After dessert, we headed back to our rooms.  
No one in my group could sleep for long but we were forced to. When we were asleep we weren't allowed to wake up untill 8 am when our alarm would go off. (An: this has some differences to the real whodunnit) We aren't able to see because of these lenses we must wear. When watching tv at night, we must be careful.  
-8am-  
Victor: Take off your lenses. Now has anyone seen Joy lately?  
Mara: NO!  
Everyone: oh no.  
Victor: Our friend joy has passed on. You must decide to gets to go to the morgue, crime scene and who gets the riddle to find the clue. Mara and mick will miss out on one place.  
You have 5 miniutes.  
_At the crime scene_  
The 4, one from each group, looked around for evidence. Victor had told them to look around. Fabian, Eddie, mara and willow were here.  
Fabian had found a note, he hid it and showed it to victor. Victor Nodded his head and concluded the crime scene.  
Victor met Alfie, amber, mick and kt at the morgue. Alfie gave amber a quick kiss. She looked flattered and upset. Amber secretly snapped photos of the body.  
Joys head was all bloody, some scars, and a large bruise. Some didn't think to pull up her shirt but kt rush did when everyone was leaving.  
Victor then met nina, Patricia and Jerome for the last known whereabouts. It was a rittle he gave them.  
Victor: Our friend has passed away, by choice? None would say. A fingerprint shown, a teammates favorite place.

Nina immediately figured it out due to her sibuna background. Which was obviously better than Patricia's. She ran to the fridge. Fingerprints were on the fridge. It was micks favorite place. She saw a half eaten sandwich with joys lipstick color on it. Nina did not show anyone else.

Group 1:  
Everyone was called to meet in their rooms. One by one, everyone would state their stories.  
Mara: I think the killer told her to go somewhere or do something and she didn't. She was posited. That's what the fridge had to do with it! She ate poisonous food!  
Mick: All I saw at the morgue was a bloody head. It was gross. Her head was alllll BLODDDY!  
Mara: I don't think that it would be that simple. Maybe we can form an alliance with another group.  
Mick: No they'll betray us.

Group 3:  
Fabian: So at the crime scene, I found out that she was given a note. The note told her to go outside and it was from the killer. In the room she was in where she had received the note, there was a small drop of blood.  
Amber: Here are the photos I took at the morgue. (Shows them to her group)  
Nina:Her fringes prints,were on the fridge and she had eaten a sandwich.  
Fabian: Ok, so I think that she received a note telling her to go outside. She ran outside. She waited and waited. She then smelled food. She became hungry and went inside to the kitchen, opened the fridge to have a sandwich that was premade. She just stood in front of the fridge holding the handle with one hand and eating with the other. The killer must have came behind her and stabbed her in the neck. Which explains the huge cut on the back of the neck. The fingerprints were made when she slipped down to die. And she fell back in her head.  
Nina: YES! We got this!  
At dinner, after the cases were all stated, the cards were given out. Mara, mick and willow were scarred.

-—-

**Hi! I hope you all like it. I have posted most of all the chapters on my wattpad and instagram. Reveiw only with nice things because if you reveiw nasty comments, I will be nasty right back. I have many more stories to post that I have written through ig. I can't wait to write new things though. Can you? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Everyone else is sparred accept for mick, mara and willow.  
[ this chapter will draw your attention but may be disturbing]  
Patricia, Eddie and KTs Room:  
Patricia: (the 3 of their mattresses were far apart.  
Durring the night, Patricia snuck out to meet with sibuna in group 3's room with Alfie. )  
Group 3's room:  
Nina: We have discovered news that 3 people live to meet the killer.  
Patricia: It's bad Enough my old best friend is dead. I can't show my emotions or I'm afraid I'll be next. *they had a long discussion on how they could all make it through but time was ticking and they had to put on their (omfa whats it called) things that made them blind. (Btw they can get around the house with them on)  
Patricia couldn't see but little did she know what was going on in her room that she would soon find out.  
In the morning:  
Victor: sleep well? Seems like our sweet innocent willow has passed away but would you like to know some things behind the scenes.  
Victor played clips:  
* it showed 1st the (sibunas) nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia and Alfies meeting, yet no words)  
Victor: it's seems some secret meetings huh?  
*played clips*  
-showed Eddie and kt in eddies bed together. With eddies arm around her.-  
Before victor said anything.  
Patricia: YOU TWO TIMING COCKROACH! Victor ID LIKE TO JOIN ALFIE AND JEROMES GROUP.  
Victor: it can be arranged.  
*patricia stormed out before saying anything or looking at Eddie or kt.*  
Everyone headed to their spots (crime scene, morgue and rittle) and this time Eddie and kt were the disadvantaged along with mara and mick.  
Let's skip through the dirty work and head to the best story:  
(Duh it's Fabian this time btw this group 3 awesome streak won't last forver)  
Willow heard a bang. She went out of her room and the killer grabbed her with a knife to her neck. Then the killer said to sit in the nearest chair and she did on the chair was a pin with poision that she wasn't allowed to move eventually causing her to die.  
At dinner: the scared cards were passed out to Kt, Jerome and Alfie. Everyone else is spared. After dinner, you may proceed to your rooms. 10 o clock- (put on your blind things omfg whats it called) place your blinders on and sleep).

~The next Day~

It appears that someone is missing.

Alfie: JEROME!

Victor: Is he dead? We mAy never know? For this May be the hardest case yet, you better hope you solve the riddle and are given the answer. ✌️ 10 am we will do the crime scene and riddle but no morgue because we have no idea where he went.

Fabians Pov:

| saw nina, sitting in our room, she seemed so upset. I wanted to just make sure she was ok and protect her. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I went over to her.

Fabian: Nina, what's wrong?

Nina: She looked at me, she said : willow, joy and Jerome are dead, we will never have a conversation, see or talk to them again. I can't handle this. I need to leave.

Fabian: Nina, I know will get through ( he wrapped his arms around her waste, she place her head on his shoulder as they stood up they looked like they were dancing, but no, they were fabina. Fabian kissed her. She smiled at him)

Nina: Thank gosh, amber wasn't here to document that.

Fabian: (laughs) Can you believe Eddie though?

Nina: I feel like he was set up. He wouldn't do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: It was 3:30 pm and guess what, someone else has gone missing besides Jerome. Who is it?  
Victor: Has ANYONE SEEN NINA?  
Fabian: NO! NO! This can't be happening? We haven't even done Jerome's case yet.  
Victor: NINA WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO GO MISSING! She has to still be here (due to her great cases.)  
Amber: NINA!  
Patricia and Alfie: NINA!  
Mara and Mick: NINA!  
Eddie: (put his head in his hand)  
Kt: NINA!  
Amber put her head in her boyfriends shoulder. She looked up at Fabian and pated him on the back.  
Victor: Proceed to your rooms while I sort this.  
Eddies pov:  
This stupid Game is ruining my life. I lost Patricia. NINA might be gone and I failed to protect her. I need to find NINA and Jerome too but yah.  
Ambers Pov:  
Me and Fabian were reviewing our cases. It was 6 and we already visited Jerome's crime scene and last known whereabouts or the rittle. We had it pretty we'll but the thought that after dinner, we'd head to Nina's scared us. It's 50/50 she's either dead or alive. Eddie seemed to taken it hard because he felt it was his fault.  
Amber: Look at the vent!  
Fabian: What about it?  
Amber: It's open.

Fabians Pov:

FABIAN: Amber! Do you know what this means?

Amber: That Nina's in there.

Fabian: Do you really think that Nina would've fit through there?

Amber: Are you implying she's fat?

Fabian: Amber! No! She's my girlfriend and she's not even close to that. Where does this vent end? It could be a clue.

Amber: Probably, the attic?

Fabian: Amber! I think your still a genius. Hurry let's tell Victor. Quietly. Before our cards are presented.

Amber: Let's wait until he calls us in 5 minutes.

*Dinner*

• Trudy prepared a feast of salad, breadsticks, chicken, gravy and potatoes.

Victor: The best case was Patricia Williamson.

Here are your spared and scared cards.

•x x (2 will be scared now and 2 more will be scared after Nina's crime scene and last known whereabouts.)[ik it's not exactly the same by whatever's)

• KT was scarred and so was Mick.

• Fabian and Amber told victor they had figured it out and he was in disbelief but he followed them. •There was a note there. It said help.

Fabian saw a code that was the same as the antichamber written very small on the side of the vent. They went to Antichamber.

•There Nina was. She was there but was she alive or dead?


	5. Chapter 5

Victor: It appears you've found Ms. Martin. Now. Is she dead or alive?  
Amber: Fabian. She motioned for him to stand still. What if she is dead?  
Fabian: Amber. I have to know.  
Fabian knelt down to NINA. She had a pulse. She was alive.  
Fabian: SHES ALIVE!  
Victor: Fabian? Can you carry her up?  
*Everyone was patiently waiting at the dining table*  
Fabian and Amber walked in after Victor with Fabian carrying NINA.  
Eddie: Is she alive?  
Fabian: (began to speak)  
Mara: You couldn't tell from the smile on her face.  
Everyone went in for a group hug, once Fabian placed NINA on the couch. They all had the thought that someone out of them was the killer. Fabian and Amber were spared for the night. But after everyone stated their cases on how NINA ended up there and. Mara, mick and kt were scared. Jerome was still not found.

Victor: So, joy and willow and WHO ELSE IS NOW DEAD.  
Eddie: KT.  
Patricia: funny of you to know about that one.  
Alfie: shhhh.  
you don't want to get scarred do you?  
Victor: Yes. Our friend kt has passed and maybe this will help you find something else. To the morgue and to the crime scene and to the last known whereabouts or riddles(in my story it's riddle). Starting at 10 am.  
It was now 9am. They sat down to breakfast.  
9:50  
Fabians Pov:  
NINAS AWAKE!  
He hugged her like no tommorrow. ALFIE, Patricia, Eddie, mara, mick and amber came running in. Victor followed.  
Victor: Can she speak?  
Fabian: Nina.  
Nina: (looked up but said nothing)  
Fabian: Can you speak.  
She again said nothing.  
Victor: hmm.  
Fabian: here (handed her a piece of paper and a pen.) write down something.  
Nina wrote The killer told me I can't speak.  
Fabian: you know the killer is?  
Nina wrote no, I just received notes.  
Amber: O neens.  
Victor: ok. Everyone to their places and send nina to the crime scene with her phone. She can write down what she sees.  
No Pov: At the morgue (sorry crime scene is usually first, but whatever's) KT's body was in the old girls bathroom. In the shower curled up. No clothes on. So victor sent Trudy here and made Eddie who joined mara and micks group switch with mara and have nina stay. (They didn't move the body to the morgue, because victor didn't feel comfortable so it was two combined.  
Maras Pov:  
I saw KT, dead, nak*d. [ if ur smart you will realized why I did that.] I looked around. I remembered that KT had ahzma. (Just go with it) she must have had a wheeze attack and the killer replaced her meds with drugs she couldn't handle. That's the only explanation to why the medicine is out and it says kt on it. She must have died in the shower.  
No Pov: as usual group 3(nina and Fabian and ambers group were doing well ) they realized they were the only group not to loose someone yet. Besides nina going missing. They had a very similar story to mara's but this time it was missing the ahzma part, which is a shock because Fabian happened to be better friends with kt then mara was. Nina still wasn't speaking. They tried to figure out what this had to Do with the other case which to them was obviously Jerome.  
Patricia's Group of her and alife had figured out what had happened to Jerome and went to find him. He had taken the wrong medication and it made him go nuts. He entered the outside world or outside anubis like that. So they called the school and mr. Sweet told them he'd been arrested and let out and then hit by a car. Alfie felt awful his best friend was dead but he had to focus on KT's death. Alfie was interested in who the killer was which is not out of the ordinary because he's always been that type of person. When it was time to present cases. Alfie told victor when he was asked on who he thought the killer was, he said Eddie, he thought it was a Rufus Zeno scenario. But he was wrong. Eddie was not a Rufus Zeno Scenerio. Nor Nina. They were the good. Who the evil is a mystery to all accept for the killer in which he/she is the evil.

**Next chapter Tommorrow, should I post another story now?**


	6. Chapter 6

Vid.  
Last Night, Alfie, mick and Eddie were scarred. Mara did not share her information with them on KT's Ahzma. Fabian and Amber and Nina, they got by with the extra details. Alfie, he was broken over Jerome.  
*The next morning had came*  
Victor: Has anyone seen Mick?  
Mara: Oh no. ?  
Victor: Our friend Mick has passed away. After breakfast, we will head to the crime scene, Morgue and last known whereabouts. Eat up. Because what's coming next, you just won't believe.  
Everyone sat in utter silence, just chewing and thinking. That was untill, Alfie spoke.  
Alfie: I can't believe that I'll never speak to any of them ever again. Whoever this killer is, should go to jail.  
Amber: ALFIE! Be QUIET. Do YOU WANT TO DIE NEXT?  
Mara: Alfie, for all we know you could be the killer, because it certainly isn't me.  
Fabian: We don't know that Mara. We all have built up trust over the years and it's been destroyed in this mess. We can't trust anyone accept ourselves.  
Nina: You don't trust me?  
Amber: or me?  
Eddie: Or me?  
Patricia: Fabians right. I can't trust anyone. Especially not Eddie.  
Eddie: Yacker! Can you just hear me out?  
Patricia: I'm afraid not. I'll just be betrayed.  
Nina: Fabian!  
Fabian: Nina. You know I trust you. I know you'd never do such a thing. Or you amber.  
Nina: Really?  
Fabian: Of course.  
*Fabian looked into Nina's eyes and smiled*

When breakfast ended, Amber and Alfie stayed to chat.  
Amber: Alfie, I'm scared.  
(She didn't turned to look at alfie)  
Alfie: Ambs, we've made it through Rufus, Victor , senkhara. We've got the skill.  
Amber: I guess your right.  
Alfie: the only people who weren't in sibuna who are left are Eddie and mara. Mara's the smart one and Eddie is the osirion.  
Amber: Who do you think the killer is?  
Alfie: Eddie.  
Amber: no way, I think it's Patricia.  
Alfie: I hope your wrong because she's my partner.  
Amber: Alfie. Don't die.  
Alfie: I won't.  
*Alfie kissed Amber and headed to his room*

At the Crime Scene: Fabian and Mara were there.  
Fabians Pov: I looked around and I couldn't really figure out what was going on. Mara seemed to know. I had one explanation, I couldn't wait to tell my team.

At the Morgue: Amber, Patricia and Eddie were here.  
Mick had scrapes all up his legs, muddy shoes and a bloody mouth.  
One person discovered a knife in the back of his neck. His name was Eddie Miller.

At the last known whereabouts: Nina and Alfie were here.  
Nina was doing well as always but Alfie, he was Spot on.  
Alfie had even figured more out then nina.

When the groups went to meet, the best group had turned into medeocore.  
The killer would hit its next victim tonight.

**Hello! Who do you think the killer is? I want to know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Last night was intense.  
Victor would begin when everyone alive or not missing walked in.  
Victor: Who appears to be missing . Trudy passed away. Someone is missing. That person was Nina. She once again didn't die. She fleed. Clues were left behind but hopefully an extra clue to her group will come around.  
Fabian fell to the ground and Amber tried talking to him.  
Amber: Fabian. Nina. She's tough right? She won't die on us right?  
Fabian didn't speak  
Eddie: Victor! Who is this killer and why would they do this. I have to go and find nina!  
Fabian: Stop.  
Eddie: (backed up) stop what?  
Fabian: She is my girlfriend, I'll find her.  
Eddie: By that time, it will be to late.  
Fabian: Eddie. Don't go.  
And like that Eddie stepped out and vanished into thin air. He either just died or it was an osirion thing.

Inside Alfie and Patricia's Group:  
Patricia: We actually, had the best story last night! We pulled it together.  
Alfie: I know. I-I'm worried about Amber. Fabians broken to pieces. As she is. How will they focus.  
Patricia: (mumbled) believe me I barely can.  
Alfie: What?  
Patricia: Nothing.  
Alfie: Your scared for Eddie. Aren't you?  
Patricia: No!  
Alfie: Admit it.  
Patricia: No.  
Alfie: say it.  
Patricia: Okay I am.  
Alfie: I knew it. I have a plan. After Trudy's mourge and crime scene and last known whereabouts. We have a sibuna meeting.  
Fabian and Amber after the mourge, crime scene and last known whereabouts:  
Fabian: I think we have the story straight.  
Amber: yea. (Said sadly)  
Fabian and Amber were silent until a shadow appeared in the window. Almost referring to Jerome's body shape. Then lightning struck and Sarah appeared.  
Sarah: Hello  
Fabian: Sarah?  
Sarah: You are going to need this. (She placed a note on the floor and disappeared)  
Fabian: Amber? Did did you you seeeee Jerome in the window?  
Amber: Yea. I didddd.  
Fabian: (bent down to pick up the letter.  
Dear Fabian and Amber,  
It's Nina. I think you should know I'm not dead but that I'm endangered. Last night. I saw the killer and I had to get out for my life. I fled. I cannot tell you where I am or what I saw until the killer is killed or someone wins or the killer will find me. Only Eddie will be able to find me. However, do not send him. He will get us both killed. Stick it out till the end.  
Love,  
Nina  
It soon came around dinner again.  
The scared and spared cards were not passed out because EVERYONE WAS SCARRED .

Then Victor read aloud a note.  
Victor: Hello there. For most of you will be gone very soon. I am the killer nearby, right next to you or out to get you. Words cannot explain why I am doing this, only pain can. Am I myself dead in darkness, maybe. I should have you know or becareful who you piss of because it could be me. Your cases represent your luck or not. For tonight you are all scared,so be prepared.  
Xoxo,  
Killer


	8. Chapter 8

Vid (ending) (sped up) (not much like whodunnit this ch)

Because of what happened the night before, they wondered if the truth was Jerome was alive. Fabian knew he saw him and that it most certainly was him. The death of Patricia Williamson and Mara Jaffaray struck all harshly. The Cases started to wind down and go from their very best when everyone was alive to the lowest aka the worst. Nina Martin was missing, Jerome is possibly alive, Alfie lewis is alive, amber millington and Fabian rutter are alive. For the killer is within them and as we all know it's not the paragon and Osirion. Everyone was turning on eachother. For that night after mara and Patricia died, Alfie was scarred along with everyone else but he was the one to die and after his evaluations, amber was next and died. Then they met the killer, surprisingly it was Jerome and a special someone came along to save the day. As Jerome chatted with his old mates Eddie and Fabian, Nina walked in behind them and shot him in the back of his dead. He then right there died. Fabian hugged nina and Eddie was just happy she was okay. They couldn't think about how all their friends were gone but nina and Eddie had the gift to bring one person back to life each. Nina brought amber back to life and Eddie did Patricia even though she had developed a Hatred for him. They all had to move on. Even Amber. They had a rough start but it was never the same. for victor lived as well and retired after the un canning problems. Anubis house is being refurbished as this story is told.

**sorry it's short, but it had to end. A Christmas story is coming your way soon!**


End file.
